Final Flame
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: It was still her birthday, she could make one more selfish choice... Oneshot. Inspired by "&burn" by Billie Eilish, specifically the line "Go ahead and watch my heart burn with the fire that you started in me, but I'll never let you back to put it out."


Josette Saltzman had a fire inside her.

For as long as she could remember, she'd had this burning heat hiding inside her, driving her, consuming her completely. It was what made her the perfect balance for Lizzie when she was having a meltdown, her singular desire for her twin's wellbeing fueling her, and it was what had ultimately drawn her to Penelope Park.

In truth, Josie had known when they got together that the other girl would probably break her heart, but the thrill was too good to pass up. Josie was fire, but Penelope was pure ice; they pushed each other, clashing and coming together passionately, building each other up so high until all they could do was fall. She'd never forget how it felt when she hit the ground, how raw the pain was when she realized Penelope was done with her...

Still, she'd taken the other girls advice; she'd made the choice to free her bio mom even though she knew it was irresponsible and she'd gotten buried alive for her troubles. She knew it wasn't really Penelope's fault, but she couldn't help but lash out at her as she passed her room. The last thing she'd expected was for the other girl to kiss her.

The first brush of Penelope's lips against hers set Josie's nerves ablaze, gasping into the kiss as she unconsciously leaned in closer. She moaned as Penelope's hand gripped the back of her neck, leading the kiss, just like she used to. It was that thought that made her pull back, breaking the kiss and panting as she glared at the girl who broke her heart. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew it was selfish...

But it was still her birthday. She could make one more selfish choice...

"I hate you," she said flatly, fire blazing in her eyes as she stared the other witch down.

"I know," Penelope said with a sad smile, keeping her hand on Josie's neck, waiting for her to make the next move.

And she did, sliding her hand into Penelope's hair, Josie pulled her lips back down to her own, kissing her roughly, taking all her frustrations from the night out on her as she turned and pressed her against the door to her room. Penelope let herself be manhandled, knowing Josie needed to work out her anger and more than happy to be the metaphorical punching bag.

"Open the door," Josie whispered roughly as their mouths parted again. Penelope immediately pressed her palm against the door behind her.

"_Dissera portus_," she whispered, breath hitching as the lock audibly opened and the door swung open behind her. Josie immediately pushed her into the room, kicking the door shut behind her and pulling Penelope close again. This time, Penelope took control, grabbing Josie's hips and steering her towards the bed, pushing her down into a seated position when she bumped into the edge.

She bounced once as she hit the mattress, never looking away from Penelope as the other girl stood over her, looking very much like a predator who'd successfully cornered her prey. In a very un-Penelope-like move, she suddenly dropped to her knees in front of Josie, resting her palms on the seated girl's knees.

"Do you trust me, Jojo?" she said softly as her hands slowly slid up her bare thighs.

_No_, was Josie's first thought, but she knew what Penelope was really asking; and despite everything, she knew Penelope would never do anything to actually harm her, so she found herself nodding silently as Penelope's hands crept farther under her robe.

"Yes..." she whispered, not breaking eye contact. A wide smile broke out over Penelope's face as she leaned up to claim Josie's lips in a brief but passionate kiss before moving her hands to the tie keeping her robe closed.

"I'll take care of you," she whispered as she pulled the knot loose, parting her robe and pushing it off her shoulders. Josie's breath hitched as she was left naked under Penelope's intense gaze, shivering as she pushed her legs apart despite the inferno raging inside her.

"You're so beautiful, Jojo," Penelope groaned as she ducked her head to bite her inner thigh. Josie growled, twisting her hand into Penelope's hair as her lips trailed closer to her burning sex, gasping loudly when her tongue finally touched her where she needed it most.

"So, _so_ beautiful..." she murmured, licking at Josie's folds lightly, making the girl above her whimper and jerk her hips.

"_Shit_," Josie hissed, her back arching as Penelope teased her, each gentle lap of her tongue stoking the embers in her gut higher and higher until Josie was moaning continuously and writhing under Penelope's attention.

"Penny..." Josie moaned. "I want to feel you... _Please_..."

Penelope hid her grin at the use of her old nickname, moving up to hover over the other girl, scooting her up the bed until she was lying back against the pillows and gazing up at her pleadingly.

"Please," she whispered again. She moaned softly as Penelope leaned back on her knees, pulling her dress off her shoulders and down over her hips before kicking it to the side and settling her unclothed body over Josie's and kissing her gently. Josie eagerly kissed her back, bringing her knees up and widening her legs so Penelope could lie comfortably between them.

Slowly, she trailed her hands down Josie's trembling body, playing with her nipples for a moment, making her squeak adorably, before continuing down to where she knew Josie really needed her. Ever so lightly, Penelope brushed one fingertip over her clit, reveling in the high pitched whimper she emitted before slipping one finger deep into her aching hole, pulling out again and repeating the process, gently stroking her clit and then entering her, sometimes with one finger, sometimes with two (she really enjoyed the sounds Josie made when she did that), back and forth, over and over, until Josie was a whimpering mess beneath her, a constant stream of soft sobs escaping her throat as Penelope drove her wild.

She loved this. She always had. The fire was unbearable at times and Penelope was the only way she knew how to cool down, her fingers lightly stroking her, teasing her, building her up until she couldn't take it anymore, until it was just too hot... But until then...

"Fuck, Penny..." she sighed heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she clutched the bedsheets tightly. "_More_..."

Most people might assume that Josie wanted to come, then. Penelope knew better. She leaned forward and pulled Josie's nipple into her mouth, scraping gently with her teeth as her back arched, pushing the turgid bud deeper into her mouth.

"_Pen_," she gasped, thrashing her head on the pillow as the heat inside her rose.

"Talk to me, Jojo," Penelope whispered, trapping the bud between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. Josie made the most desperate sound at that, causing Penelope's arousal to flare, too. She breathed deeply as she pushed it down. Tonight was about Josie.

"That feel good?"

"So good," Josie whimpered quietly, spreading her thighs further apart so Penelope had more room to work. Penelope smiled fondly.

"You want me to make you come, baby?"

Josie whined and shook her head.

"Not yet," she gasped, writhing under Penelope's gentle touches, arching her body closer to hers. "Please..."

Penelope knew what she wanted. Stretching out, she laid her body over Josie's once again, keeping her hand between the girls spread thighs as she settled her weight down on top of her. Josie moaned and brought her arms around her waist to hold her down. Josie loved the feeling of being pinned down, Penelope's weight pressing her into the mattress making her feel calm, grounded... _Safe_. After her ordeal tonight, she needed to feel safe...

She moaned louder as her hips began to twitch, the light strokes feeling more intense now.

"Little more sensitive now?" Penelope murmured in her ear, quickly inserting three fingers into Josie, smiling as she yelped and dug her nails into her back. She pulled back slightly to look at her, her pouty lips kiss swollen and parted as she gasped, her eyes sparkling with lust and fire. She'd missed that fire...

"Penelope... Please..."

The older witch swallowed hard past the lump in her throat as she remembered the first time she'd seen Josie like this. It'd been a complete surprise, the normally prim and proper, buttoned up, goody two shoes witch was a fiery, passionate sexpot behind closed doors. Penelope had nearly creamed her panties when Josie had answered, "Slowly," the first time she'd asked her how she wanted to come.

Shaking the thought from her head, she focused her attention back on Josie, pulling her fingers out of her and moving back to her clit, knowing she preferred it that way. She stroked lightly, only the slightest bit of pressure, but her fingers moved quickly, gently flicking the swollen bud repeatedly until Josie gripped her arm tightly and gasped,

"Penny, _now_!"

Penelope quickly ducked her head, wrapping her lips around Josie's clit and flicking it with her tongue as her fingers pushed inside of her, roughly pumping in and out as her thighs tensed and her hips lifted off the mattress.

"_Fuu-uuck!_" she screamed as she came hard on Penelope's fingers, but the other girl didn't stop, doubling her efforts with her fingers and tongue, Josie thrashing and crying out as wave after wave slammed into her, her back arching violently as she came again, her jaw slack in a soundless cry as her breath caught in her throat. She desperately gulped in lungfuls of air as Penelope roughly pushed her toward the edge yet again, keening as her eyes rolled back and one more release was pulled out of her.

"There we go," Penelope whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh as she gently eased her back down from her multiple orgasms. Josie was gasping and panting harshly as Penelope slowly pulled back, running her hands up her trembling body as she rolled off of her and onto her side on the bed. She ignored her own arousal, the desperate pounding between her thighs, in favor of watching Josie come down from her high. She couldn't help but reach out and trail her fingers over her smooth skin, marveling at the heat emanating from the girl's body, even as she shivered. It was Josie's fire that had made her so irresistible to Penelope. She probably wouldn't have spared the girl a second glance otherwise, assuming her to be far too prudish for her tastes, but she'd known something was there, brewing just under the surface, and Penelope had so badly wanted to be the one to unwrap the uptight girl, to make her shed her layers so she could bury herself in that welcoming heat. She'd often joked that Josie had melted her icy heart, but it wasn't really too far from the truth...

"I should go..." Josie's quiet voice broke the comfortable silence they'd be laying in, shifting the mood. "Lizzie will be looking for me."

"Are you sure about that?" Penelope couldn't help but ask. Josie glared at her before sitting up and grabbing her robe. Penelope shrugged, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms up over her head, not missing the way Josie's eyes raked over her body.

"You could stay, you know," she said suggestively, knowing she wouldn't but wishing she would.

"I can't," she said brusquely, pulling her robe on and tying it in the front. "This was..."

"Amazing? Glorious? _Fun?_" Penelope teased.

"A mistake," she rushed out, ducking her head so Penelope wouldn't see her blush. A pointless effort.

"Is that how you really feel, or how you think you're supposed to feel?"

There was no anger in Penelope's words, just curiosity, perhaps a little hope. Josie didn't answer, just finished closing her robe and stood up, heading for the door. She'd only just gotten there when she felt Penelope grip her wrist. She turned around slowly, trying not to stare at Penelope's exposed body. She didn't want to weaken her resolve.

"Pen, I really need to go..." she pleaded softly.

"Then go," Penelope said, leaning in and pressing a gentle, chaste kiss against Josie's lips. Josie kissed her back in spite of herself, whimpering when the other girl pulled back first.

"Happy birthday, Jojo," she whispered, pecking her lips one last time before reaching past her to turn the doorknob, holding the door open for her, unashamed of her nakedness. Josie quickly stepped out into the hallway, turning to face Penelope one more time. Penelope just gave her a sad smile before moving to shut the door.

"Pen?" she blurted out. The other girl paused. Josie swallowed hard.

"I don't hate you..." she admitted softly. Something that looked like relief flashed in Penelope's eyes before her usual smirk settled on her face.

"I know."


End file.
